CeeCee's invitation to the Winter Formal
by CACHING
Summary: When Adam asks CeeCee to the Winter Formal. my entry to the CeeCee POV contest on MCBC


He ASKED ME! I can't believe it! It can't be true. I'm dreaming, I've got to be. Someone pinch me please. Oh by the way did you know that almost one half of people who have something unbelievable happen to them ask someone to pinch them? All right, I just couldn't help it. I mean, it's interesting how people's minds work.

I had just gone to meet Adam at the Coffee Clutch. You know our daily ritual. I had put on this lip gloss that would supposedly make my lips look like a guy's dream…and I guess that part wasn't in our daily ritual but who cares? It's not going to work anyways. He probably wouldn't even notice. When we got there I ordered myself a cappuccino with tons of cream. I mean if Adam wouldn't hurry up and finally realize that I am the _One_ for him, well then who give a beep about how many calories a celery has? Without Adam, I am a fish without water, a bird without wings, a…well you get the idea.

I know I'm this super snappy, brilliant girl. I really am. But….but with Adam it's all a huge show. All I ever really wanted was for him to ask me out. That's all I ever wanted. So my wit and all..pul-lease it was just covering up for me when what I really wanted to say was "Adam, I love you." Cue the sappy sighing.

Adam ordered a cappuccino as well as a huge piece of pie. He sure is going to eat a bunch of calories. Maybe I should do a story on teenagers and their caloric intake. Anyways, if I'm gonna get fat at least Adam's going down with me. WITH ME! Yes I know that's sad. In the face of fatness all I can think of is Adam. I'm really obsessed. When they finally handed the creamy fatty drinks and the pie over we went to find a table. Adam suggested the cozy one. The one out back. I was all flustered because it was the...you know. The MAKEOUT TABLE! Then I realized that all the other tables were full.

_Brilliant I mean maybe he'll finally see how we belong together even though he didn't technically choose that table._

Well anyway we were seated. I started to sip my drink while Adam cracked weird jokes. Luckily, he didn't look at my face to see if I got them. Yes, I would have got them if I were uhh…. Paying attention. Jeeez, just because I'm blonde does NOT mean I'm stupid. But I was… I was... er a bt more interested in his eyes. Luckily he didn't notice. Like I said it was the make-out table, Which means its dark romantic etc. Well, he then asked me what story I was covering. For the paper that I was working on. And since my mind was sort of caught up in my dream about Adam asking me to the dance.

Suddenly Adam stopped talking. He started staring at the ceiling. I was all prepared to get some smelling saltes. Adam NEVER stops talking. Why now? Then he snapped back to earth.

"I'm forgetting some---. O yeah, Cee do you have a date for the Winter Formal yet?" Adam asked.

"Um, no." God, maybe that's why he hadn't asked me yet. He thought I'd already been taken._ C'mon Cee, you really ought to kill that bug called hope. He's probably trying to get some semblance of a conversation going._

"Really!" Adam, went in this voice that sounded as if he had won one of those huge Santa chocolates.

"Yeah, well there's no NEED for you to rub it in." Then I looked at him. He hadn't seemed to have heard me. I better tell his mom to invest in a hearing aid.

"Well, would you like to go with me. To the Winter Formal, I mean?"

He asked me ..he asked me. That thought kept on running through my head. I must have looked like I was in a daze because Adam started snapping his fingers in front of my face and started saying my name. Not quietly but loud. Loud enough that even people from Bulgaria could hear him.

"Uh, Adam I just remembered. I have to call Aunt Pru for something. I'll be right back." Hey calling Aunt Pru didn't sound so bad. Maybe she'd predict something about a long and fiery romance between Adam and I.

On second thought...I'd call Suze instead. I ran outside and whipped out my mobile.

I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello," Suze said, sounding a bit preoccupied. Preoccupied, another lovely word from my dictionary.

"Suze? Oh my God, you'll never believed what just happened."

"What?" Suze asked sounding far away. Hmmm…maybe something was up with Jesse. I guess her problem was worse. At least my true love wasn't dead…yet. That is if I found out he was kidding about the dance invite.

"He asked me. Adam. Adam asked me to go to the Winter Formal. We're just at the Coffee Clutch having cappuccinos-we'd have asked you, only I know you were at the auction all day-"My voice was shaking.

"Uh huh."

"-and he just asked me out of the blue. I had to run outside and call you. He's still inside. I just…OH MY GOD. I had to tell someone. He asked me."

"That is so great, CeeCee." Suze said.

"I guess I should go back in and say yes. I should say yes, right? Or should I play hard to get? I don't want him to think I'm too eager, and it IS next weekend. Technically, he should have asked long ago-" I babbled, worrying about what I should do next.

Suze laughed. "CeeCee, are you nuts? Hand up the phone, go inside and say yes."

"I should, shouldn't I? I just…I mean, I've been wanting this to happen for so long, and now it is and I…well, I just can't believe it.." My voice sounded weak even to my own ears.

"CeeCee." Suze sighed. I could tell she was fed up of my incompetence.

"Hanging up now," I said as I hung up the phone. I ran inside and was the picture of cool. I think…

Anyways I just sorta flipped my white-blonde hair. Yes I turned into a freaking hair-flipping Kelly Prescott. I was going to start giggling VERY soon at the rate I was going.

"Sure, I'll go with you." My face turned a cherry red._ Brilliant, Cee! You sure are the picture of cool. Cool as a tomatoe. That's me._

That's when Adam started to babble about nonsense. Something about a banana split as well as some jokes which I was totally not listening to.

What dress was I going to wear, an old one? No, not an old one. I mean I HAD to look my best for him. I suppose girls shouldn't have to do all the hard work. We have equal rights and all but still I NEEDED a new dress. Well, I'd just have to convince Suze to come with me to the mall. Even though she has the mall overload thing going. I saw this really cool dress there. It had one of those shawl things and all. I think it would really flatter me. And my hair…well I could have an updo done but scientific polls show that almost a quarter of them come do-

My thoughts were cut short when Adam leaned over. He smoothed my silky hair down. And that's when I got my first kiss! Hmmmmm, maybe the lip gloss DOES work after all!


End file.
